Spider-Man Series
Spider-Man is a film series is an American science fiction franchise created by Sam Raimi and David Koepp. It encompasses a series of films, comics, novels, and additional media concerning battles between Skynet's synthetic intelligent machine network, and Paul Stacy's Resistance forces and the rest of the human race. Tidal Wave's most well-known products in its genocidal goals are the various Spider-Man models, such as the original "Spider-Man" character, who was portrayed by Tobey Maguire from the first film, and similar units he also portrayed in the later films. The fifth film in the series, ''The Future of Evolution'', is set for release in 2015. Film series Spider-Man ''(2002) ''Spider-Man follows Peter Parker, an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Mary Jane Watson. While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by a genetically-engineered "super spider." As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben is murdered, a murder Peter could have easily prevented, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, subjects himself to an experimental performance-enhancing serum, which creates a psychotic and murderous split personality. Donning a military battlesuit, Norman becomes a freakish "Green Goblin", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Goblin, all while trying to express his true feelings for Mary Jane. Spider-Man 2 ''(2004) ''Spider-Man 2 picks up two years after the events of the first film. Struggling to balance both his superhero life and private civilian life, Peter still pines after Mary Jane, who is now engaged, and Harry continues to thirst for revenge against Spider-Man. As the stress of his dual life causes Peter's superpowers to wane, the hero must contend with the presence of Otto Octavius(Alfred Molina), a.k.a. Dr. Octopus, a mad scientist with four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine who sets out to recreate a dangerous fusion-based experiment that could destroy half of New York City. As the villain rampages across the city, Peter must choose between living the normal life he desires or committing to his responsibility to protect New York as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 3 ''(2007) ''Spider-Man 3 picks up months after the events of the second film. The film finds Peter basking in the spotlight as Spider-Man, and finding a balance between being a superhero and being with his gift, Miguel O'Hara. Harry finally decides to take his revenge by setting up Mary Jane, then becomes the New Goblin like his father the original Green Goblin , and threatens the elements in Peter's life. Eddie Brock, another photographer for the Bugle, sets out on a mission to defame Spider-Man and incriminate him. Flint Marko, an escaped convict, falls into a particle accelerator and becomes a shape-shifting sand monster later known as Sandman. He sets out to steal money for his chronically ill daughter. Peter later learns that Marko is the one that killed Uncle Ben, causing Peter's own dark intentions to grow. This vendetta is enhanced by the appearance of the mysterious black alien symbiotic substance that bonds to Peter, resulting in the formation of a new, jet-black costume. Once Peter separates himself from the alien, it finds a new host in the form of Brock, resulting in the creation of Venom. Spider-Man 4 ''(2011) ''Spider-Man 4 is expected to begin shooting in March 2010. The film will be released in both IMAX and conventionaltheaters nationwide on Friday, May 6, 2011. Sam Raimi will return as director, and returning cast members include Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, Hugo Weaving, Marisol Nichols, Jackie Earle Haley, Rosemary Harris, Bryce Dallas Howard and Dylan Baker. The film is being produced by Laura Ziskin, Avi Arad, and Grant Curtis; executive producers are Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Both a fourth and a fifth movie are planned, and at one time the idea of shooting the two sequels concurrently was under consideration. However, Raimi stated in March 2009 that only the fourth film was currently in development. James Vanderbilt was hired in October 2008 to pen the screenplay, after initial reports in early 2008 that Sony Pictures was in contact with David Koepp, who wrote the first Spider-Man film. The script was subsequently rewritten by Pulitzer-winning playwright David Lindsay-Abaire, and rewritten again by Gary Ross in October 2009. Sony has also engaged Vanderbilt to write scripts for Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6. In 2008, Raimi expressed interest in portraying the transformation of Dr. Curt Connors into his villainous alter-ego, the Lizard; the character's actor Dylan Baker and producer Grant Curtis were also enthusiastic about the idea. It was reported in December 2009 that John Malkovich was in negotiations to play Vulture and that Anne Hathaway would play Felicia Hardy, though she would not have transformed into the Black Cat as in the comics. Instead, Raimi's Felicia was expected to become a new superpowered figure called the Vulturess. Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution ''(2015) The fifth installment in the franchise was originally state for September 2013, and the delayed to September 2014. In May 2014, the film was rumored to have been delayed to 2016. On August 13, 2014, it was announced the movie will be titled ''Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution, and slated to be released on February 13, 2015. On December 27, 2014, the release date was change again to September 18, 2015. The film is set to feature Tobey Maguire, the only actress to appear in all five installments. The film will be directed by Robert Schwentke, editor of the last four Spider-Man films. Recurring Cast Category:Spider-Man (film) Category:Spider-Man 2 Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Spider-Man 4 Category:Films